Free kittens
by the ink of the damaged
Summary: Izaya finds a box with a small kitten version of mikado...but what happens when he decides to bring him home? (Izaya x Mikado)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

The rain poured from the sky in glistening drops,It pounded against the cold pavement of Ikebukuro and poured steadily into the drains that littered the night was unforgiving as well as the rain,dark and cold. No one of sane mind would still be walking around in this kind of weather. Any sane,reasonable person would have run home or ducked for cover in some shop somewhere. But Izaya Orihara was not a sane and/or a reasonable person. So as the horribly off his rocker person as he was; he was walking his way to the train station in the middle of Ikebukuro's streets.

His parka was zipped up and his hood pulled over his head,although it did little good as he was drenched to the bone, with his hair and clothes sticking firmly to his body.

"What would the Americans say..?..Ah..It's raining cats and dogs.." With his endless amount of humor and sarcasm in any situation he began to snicker at his own words. but this laughter was rudely interrupted by the sound of pitiful mewing. He paused.

"Meeeewwww!"

"Well i'll be damned..if i'm not already"

For some reason unknown to him Izaya began to follow the sounds of meowing, but what he found was not what he expected.

What the informant found was a small cardboard box covered with crude bleeding writing on one side that announced "Free kitten!". This was ordinary enough, the surprising part was what was inside the box. For as Izaya ventured further towards the box he noticed a small hand holding onto the edge of the box.

"Did some girl disown her kid?"...He thought but then reconsidered.."no.." he was positive he heard meowing..He moved closer,and slowly peered into the soggy box.

A small cat eared Mikado stared up at him. His hair was matted down from the rain and his once fluffy black ears laid flat against his head, so much so that at first Izaya didn't even notice the ears that protruded from the cat boy's head-But the tail wasn't so easy to dismiss. Mikado's large blue eyes pleaded at Izaya while he shaked from the drenching rain.

"He's so cute~"The raven haired male cooed. Then he smirked,"I could have some fun with this",with that thought he picked up little kitty Mikado.

Mikado once in Izaya's arms began to shake uncontrollably as his tail fought to puff out even in it's soaked state. This amused the man in question immensely and he began to laugh.

"Aww is the little kitty mad about being all wet~?"he teased knowing himself that wasn't the reason for the Mikado's actions,"I'll just put you right here"He said as he opened up his jacket placed Mikado inside as he cradled his small body from the outer side of the jacket.

Izaya then began to skip,rather happily to his home in Shinjuku,although all the skipping was not the most comfortable to the small cat in his jacket.

"Things should become rather interesting, wouldn't you say Mikado?" He smirked. Mikado couldn't see Izaya from inside coat but he looked up none the less, and let out a small meow. He dug his tiny little kitten like nails into Izaya's chest.

The man only laughed. "That doesn't hurt very much you know. I have my fights with Shizu-chan that hurt a lot more then those little claws" With that said the pair returned 'home'.


	2. Chapter 2

The way back to Izaya's apartment was rather uneventful due to not a single person besides himself and Mikado being out in this weather. Izaya held the ice cold key in his hands as he tried to unlock the door while dealing with the protesting little cat in his jacket,"Now now Mikado, no need to get so feisty~" The raven haired man smirked as a plan formed in his mind. "If you want to leave so much go right ahead!" He opened the door and opened his jacket at the same time which only allowed Mikado to leap straight into Izaya's apartment. Mikado's bright blue eyes widened as he noticed just where he jumped. He tensed and tried to run back towards the door- only to have it close with a hollow slam directly in front of his face.

"Aww little Mikado ran into my home, that must mean he wishes to stay with me~"

The brunette's expression filled with fear and surprise as he stared up at Izaya's now growing smirk.

"I believe I'm going to enjoy this." Izaya slowly prowled over to mikado like a lion knowing his prey was trapped.

The neko's tail puffed out even more as he streaked across the floor to the safety under the couch.

The raven man followed little mikado while he laughed cruelly, "Oh mikado you don't seem to understand. You're my pet now. My toy. So there is no real escape."

Blue eyes swelled with the fear of understanding. _There is no escape._

"Ah good now you seem to get it. Wonderful!~" His smirk widened,"Oh and by the way you can't stay under the couch forever, unless you plan on dying under there. Which I wouldn't suggest. It would smell god awful in here."

From his place of fear and shaking Mikado wondered, "How did this even happen…?" But then he remembered, even though there wasn't much for him to remember.

All he was doing was picking up food at the store, that's all really.. but someone grabbed him from the street and dragged him into an alleyway. Hands clasped over his eyes, his mouth, and his chest, resistance was futile but Mikado of course tried anyway trying to escape his captor. This captor threw him against the walls of the alleyway and rolled up one of Mikado's sleeves quickly and without any sign of patience. The boy's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a horrible thought caused him to panic.

"Th-they're going to r-rape me! N-no please no!" He looked up but the moon offered little solace as it was being eaten by the clouds that would soon drench Ikebukuro.

But that moment never came as a sharp pain shot through his arm- a vaccine...or rather.. "A-a drug..?!"...His vision began to blur as he blacked out and collapsed to the ground..Although just as his conscious drifted Mikado swore he could hear laughing and the squeak of a sharpie on cardboard.

By the time he awoke the 'medicine' had already taken effect and rain was pouring steadily on his now small head and sensitive ears. Events flashed by his eyes and a whirlwind of emotions swelled in his head and chest.

"H-help! Please someone help! P-please.." He cried out in vain-but the only thing humans could hear was the meowing of a lost and forgotten cat, not the human speech it was trying to convey...Fear took it's hold on the small boy. That was it did until Mikado heard the gentle splashing of someone walking through the puddles that littered the street,

"What would the Americans say..?..Ah..It's raining cats and dogs.."

"A voice that means people!" With that thought the new found neko cried out louder than ever. "Pllleaasse help me! Please come save me!" What he didn't realize at first though was how familiar that voice seemed to be, how dangerous the person saying it is, and that was his first mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey have you seen mikado?"

The eccentric blonde raised an eyebrow at his well-endowed female friend to his right, "Ah no I haven't but no need to fret my wonderful Anri-chan! After all you have the incredible guy known as me, who will take care of your worry!"

She smiled at the boy's antics, "He just hasn't been here the last few days.."

"Ah ah ah"Kida waved his finger at Anri,"Don't ruin that beautiful face with worry, i'll be sure to find out why Mikado-chan isn't here!~"

She eyed him with a shred of doubt.

"That look hurts you know! Having you think so poorly of me! I swear i'll head straight to Mikado's place after school, alright? So may your worries be lifted!"

Anri shook her head and smiled, "Thank you Kida-san."

"No problem my beloved Anri!~" He winked and acted carefree, but his mind was racing. "This city is so dangerous...anything could have happened to him. It's not like him to not have called either of us if he was sick..so something must have happened, and the one responsible for most of the shit that goes down in this city is that damn Izaya." He thought about the issue the rest of school, pondering and contemplating it over and over in his head.

"Visiting Izaya isn't the best idea.. but what else can I do..?..When I get to Mikado's house and it's empty, which I sure hope it isn't, what do i do?"

The last bell of the day rang through his ears cutting off his first train of thought.

"Guess it's time to find out if Mikado is bedridden..and as awful as it sounds I hope he is, it's better than the alternative." He thought as he grabbed his school bag and slipped into his shoes.

With his thoughts running wild, the walk to Mikado's run down apartment was rather short and uneventful. But when he reached the teen's door, his heart was racing with concern and anticipation. Kida's hand took hold of the cool spare key to Mikado's apartment, Mikado had told him one day where it was because of how much he came over. He smiled slightly at the thought and then slowly pushed the key into the lock and waited for the click. When the click sounded he threw open the door which screeched in protest. The blonde let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and looked around.

"Ohhh Mikado!~ It's not nice to not let your best friend know about being sick as a dog. You even caused lovely Anri some grief!~" Kida called out, even though no reply was heard. No pillow in his face, no groan, no protests, or remarks..nothing.

Kida's eyes darkened as he looked over the room, there were no signs of a struggle,just a few books and papers lazily left out, like he just disappeared. The idea of that frightened Kida, because he knew it was very very possible for that to be true. He ran a hand through his smooth bleached hair, "Guess I have no choice...I need to go see... him, Izaya Orihara."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! They really help motivate this story to continue! For the guest review that was confused with if Izaya knew the cat was Mikado or just calling him that, i'll explain that to you right now-aren't you lucky! So Mikado is basically a chibi(small person-loose definition) with cat ears and a tail. But if you all would prefer I can write him as an actual kitten, just write if you want him as that in a review. And if anyone else has a question/doesn't understand something i'll be more than happy to explain.

Each step he took towards that bastard's apartment weighed him down more with the knowledge of himself willingly heading back to the man who destroyed so much for him.

"I can't believe i'm going through with this…" An image of black haired teen with big blue innocent eyes surfaced in Kida's mind, "Oh yeah..that's why i'm doing this. I can't let him hurt someone else important to me."

He continued towards Izaya's apartment too wrapped up in other thoughts to consider what he was going to say to the raven haired man when he got there.

Then he was there.

He hadn't realized how his heart was racing and his hand was shaking, or how he had one glistening beam of sweat dripping down his face until he was looking at the apartment building.

"No turning back now Kida" He said to no one in particular, except maybe to his own reassurance,and then he was at Izaya's door.

Izaya knew kida was coming. He knew it would be any day now, it was only a matter of time. He was already prepared for this. He had set up a trap for poor little Mikado not too long ago so he would be ready. It was easy enough to do, just wait for Mikado to finally venture out from underneath his couch, tempted by the smell of the food he'd been depraved of since he barricaded himself. Then wham! Into the cage Mikado went- as easy as tricking Shizuo. Then it was just a question of where to place him. Izaya knew that his little kitten would soon figure out Kida was in the apartment and would start yowling as much as he possibly could, trying to get the blonde's attention. That could prove a problem if Mikado was right out in the office with them. So the best choice then would be his bedroom upstairs. The informant still wanted his kitten to hear kida and his conversation, which he could from up there, but he wouldn't be as loud, and maybe it will be good for him not to hear and see everything-he may jump to the wrong conclusions. Thus ran Izaya's thoughts when planning this little charade.

Kida gulped and knocked upon the door, and Izaya opened it with his usual smirk and teasing eyes, "Well hello Kida~ What brings you to my humble abode?"

"You know damn well why i'm here."He replied glaring.

"I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me, will you?"His smirk widened.

That was when the first pitiful mew was heard. Kida was about to question about it when he thought, "I have find out about Mikado, not about some new cat Izaya got."

"Well Kida? I don't have all day, I am a busy person."

The blonde huffed and replied, "It's about Mikado. You did something with him didn't you." He glared into Izaya's eyes.

"Oh so something has happened to Mikado then?~"

The teen remained silent.

"So yes?~" The informant's eyes narrowed in teasing as Mikado cried out once more in desperate meows, "You won't be able to help him, you know? Just like how you couldn't help Saki, how is she by the way?"

The blonde remained silent, his hair covering the turmoil in his eyes.

Izaya smirked- he loved seeing his precious game pieces fall and break little by little.

"I don't know why I came here.." Kida said as he turned to leave the apartment which was silent except for the yowls of a poor little kitten.

If only Kida knew how close he was to what he was looking for, before he slammed the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who left a review! So Mikado will remain a cute cat chibi! I really appreciate all the feedback and I really can't thank you all enough. Now on to the story.

Mikado was curled up into a tight ball on the cage's floor.

"I can't believe Izaya tricked me with the stupid food...wait a minute, I can believe it." He thought, "I need to find a way to get out of here and away from that psycho."

That was when Mikado heard a knock. It was a knock that lacked nerve and confidence.

"Well hello Kida~ What brings you to my humble abode?"

Mikado's ears shot up, but he still couldn't believe what he had heard. There was no way Kida was here, it has to be another person. That's when Mikado heard the mystery person say, "You know damn well why i'm here"

It was Kida. There was no doubt about that- Mikado knew Kida's voice too well for it to be anyone else. But why was he here? Does he know that Mikado was here..?..Or maybe a better question is why does he sound like he's visited Izaya before? The black haired cat's mind raced.

"I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me, will you?"

Mikado's eyes widened because Izaya sounded like he was planning something awful.

"Be careful Kida!" he cried.. but all that could be heard was the meow of a tiny little kitten. The pause that followed frightened the teen more than how Izaya sounded, at least if there was talking he could have some idea of what was happening.

"..All day, i'm a busy person"

"Damnit I was too wrapped up in my thoughts! I missed part of it!" Mikado thought in a now panicked state.

He heard a small huff and then, "It's about Mikado. You did something with him didn't you."

Mikado's eyes widened as hope filled them, "He knows i'm here! He knows!" He paced around the cage happily trying to make some noise so Kida would hear the cage shaking and know where he was.

"Oh so something has happened to Mikado then?~"

Another silence.

"So yes?"

"Kida! Kida i'm right here! Don't let Izaya trick you!" He was getting desperate now, "You know i'm here right Kida?!" He cried and cried until his voice went hoarse.

"You won't be able to help him, you know? Just like how you couldn't help Saki, how is she by the way?"

"Don't listen to him!" Mikado tried to yell, but his voice was starting to get softer and softer- it couldn't handle all the emotion and stress being put onto it. Tears began to well up in Mikado's eyes.

"I don't know why I came here.."

Mikado felt his heart stop. "N-no.." he managed to get out, "NO!No!no! Kida!" Then the door slammed, and Mikado crashed onto the bottom of the cage.

"T-there's no way… Kida's on his way up for me right now...he is.." He may have said that, but his tears seemed to disagree.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Izaya- a glowing smirk plastered to his face.

"There's no one left to help you little Mikado. Kida came and went, and now he's gone." Seeing the teen shrink away at the word he repeated it to drive it home, "Gone, gone, gone~"

The kitten covered his ears as tears ran down his cheeks, "Stop!" he bellowed.

"Oh oh my poor little pet~ stop of your meowing~" He cooed as he pulled Mikado out of his cage and cradled him in his arms, gently petting him. "You're all mine now,huh?"

Izaya laughed and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

He always liked Mikado. There was no doubt about that. After all they were very similar, and he was so very..interesting to observe. Izaya found that he simply couldn't rid his thoughts of Mikado- he wanted to watch him, push him into situations, and..be near him.

Izaya blinked at that sudden thought, "near..him?..Impossible."

But the idea lingered and lingered. To the point that the informant was talking to mikado everyday, whenever and however he could- in person,online, on the phone, anything.

"Why does he have such a hold over me? What are these feelings?..."

It went on like that for a while,Izaya watching over Mikado and constantly trying to talk to him and be closer to him. Until that wasn't good enough anymore. He wanted more- and Izaya Orihara always gets what he wants.

"I'll have him as my plaything until he breaks..and then maybe this odd feelings will dissipate."

He began to formulate a plan, but little did he know that his secretary, Namie had already set a plan in action partially due to izaya's constant talk of the boy and partially for her own revenge against said boy.

She used to work in medicine so it was easy enough to have a serum created and ready. She waited until Izaya left his apartment for whatever reason and then made her move. She looked through her contacts with narrow deadly eyes and pushed call.

"Is everything ready and set..?...Good, make sure there are no witnesses..yes a box..just leave him there..Now, let's start."

Her subordinate smirked at his group of colleges,"We got the okay." They too smirked and looked at the malicious seeming syringe filled with liquid and began to feel excited.

They awaited Mikado in their designated area with the syringe at the ready, and then there he was holding a few plastic bags walking right past the alley they were hidden in.

"There he is" whispered one of the men, "on the count of three.. one, !"

"Bam!" They pulled the poor boy into the alley and everyone restrained him as he thrashed around trying to escape.

"Hold him still!" One of the men hissed as he held the syringe that would change Mikado's life.

The men ruthlessly shoved the syringe into Mikado's arm and let the concoction inside run through Mikado's veins. It didn't take long for the serum in the syringe to take effect. The men waited as mikado fainted and began to slowly shrink and black ears and tails began to grow from Mikado. Once the transformation was complete, The men placed Mikado in an old cardboard box and left as it began to downpour.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can stop pouting now.." A very annoyed and slightly worried Izaya said.

Mikado had been pouting and moping around for the fast few days, and for some reason unknown to izaya it was really starting to bother him. He couldn't stand seeing Mikado like that- so sad,and so...utterly hopeless.

Even as he said this Mikado still sat with an impassive expression that was seemingly plastered to the poor boy's face, and stared at the corner of the wall.

Izaya's eye twitched and he thought, "well I did want to break this boy, didn't I?...then why does this feel so wrong?..Why the hell does it bother me this much- yes i love humans but none of their sufferings have bothered me as much as this..they only amused me more- why is he different?..Is he different?"

Izaya slowly sauntered over to little mikado. He gazed at him for perhaps a second or so; taking in Mikado's movements- although there were none- and slowly lifted him into his arms.

"What the hell am I doing" the thought passed quickly through the man now holding a poor cat boy.

He sighed. Then Izaya began to slowly stroke Mikado's head and cat ears, and to Izaya's surprise he finally got some kind of movement and reaction out of the placid young boy. This boy slowly lifted his head and stared into the maroon eyes of the informant as his eyes filled with tears and shock.

"Izaya… Izaya Orihara..Is trying to comfort me?..This has to be a trick.." The blue eyed boy pondered, but he was far too exhausted for such thoughts, such contradictory feelings, after losing hope and staring at a wall for days.

Perhaps it was because of this exhaustion and perhaps Mikado simply lost track of just where he was, who he was with, and of all the unfortunate events leading up to this, but it ended up that he cried himself to sleep in Izaya's arms,and gently, ever so gently, was holding onto the fabric of Izaya's jet black shirt.

The raven haired male eyes widen at the sight of this.

"He's so...fragile..his grip is so soft I can barely feel it- like he could break any minute and that he needs to be protected. Not only that..but how have I never noticed how..cute ..he is..?"

Izaya shook his head. There was no way in hell he just thought that. Humans are just playthings...but no matter how hard to think of another way to describe the young highschool student in his arms the only adjectives that came up were fragile and cute.

"What are you doing to me Mikado?"He asked, but received no answer.

The man sighed and tried to pull the boy off of him so he could get to bed, but those little hands only gripped tighter.

"D-Don't leave me….s-s-stay…" Whimpered the unconscious Mikado.

Izaya saw as mikado began to shake and cry out, that this was nothing more than a bad dream and that Mikado wasn't actually talking to him...But for some reason he just couldn't let Mikado down and leave him all alone. So he carried the boy to his room and fell asleep with him tucked in his arms because Mikado refused to loosen his now steel grip.


End file.
